


Bucky/Reader- You Know You Love It

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Teasing, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dinner, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Making Out, Massages, Oral, Party, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Tsundere, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a rough and tough avenger. You were brought to the tower for your abilities to fight as well as your intelligence to help Tony and Bruce. </p>
<p>You are basically a one of a kind person. </p>
<p>Bucky thinks so too. But will you ever see him in the same light?  Or are you too stubborn to admit your feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring

Beep

Beep

Be-

Smack. You hit the snooze button and curled back into the warm fetal position you were in. You wanted just 5 more minutes to rest. Who knows how long you’d be in the lab again. 

Tony, Bruce and Yourself have been creating, analyzing, modifying and testing new weaponry for the team. It was exhausting to be working from sunrise till sunset. However, it needs to be done if you wanted your fellow teammates to survive in battle. 

Today was your day to be tested. You need new knives, guns and a new suit. Your other suits can’t keep up with your speed, precision and overall roughness. You were a master assassin and trained with Natasha back when you were both with Hydra. 

_______

You were in your usual black body suit. The first step to see what needs to be fixed is to spar with another member of the team. 

Bucky was chosen to spar with you over Natasha. 

“Sleeping beauty finally decided to show up” You heard Bucky’s voice to your right side. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the coffee table. He was in his full gear as well. 

“Can it James” You rolled your eyes at him. Bucky just smirked at you. 

“Good morning Doctor” You walked over to Bruce and smiled at him. 

Bruce smiled and gave you a small wave from where he was standing. You saw a few knives spread out against the table. You walked over to them and observed their weight, cut and grip. 

“These are very well made Bruce” You took some and placed them in pockets around your suit. 

“I made them custom for you. Go ahead and try them out with Buck” Bruce opened up the field as he said so. 

_______

Your body was slammed against the wall for the 3rd time. Bucky had your wrists placed against your head. He held them there tightly. 

“Give up Y/N. You can’t beat my skills” He smirked down at you. His bright blue eyes were intently looking down on you, trying to analyze your next move. 

You glared at him. Obviously he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. 

You simultaneously kicked his legs out from under him, then kneeing him in the stomach. You heard him groan. Bucky’s hands set you free and you quickly punched him backwards. 

“My mobility might suck in this suit Buck, but I can still fight” You smirked at him. Now it was he who glared at you. 

You positioned yourself to spar again. You egged him on with your finger. 

“Let’s go big boy” 

Bucky smiled and got up again. 

______

The sparring was over as soon as you had Bucky pinned down underneath you with your knife against his throat. 

“Perhaps it is you who cannot beat MY skills” You smirked. 

You weren’t expecting Bucky to grab your neck and hand, forcing your body to turn over so he was on top of you.. With your own knife pointed to your neck. 

“You need more practice” He said to you. 

He let go and helped you up. The two of you very tired. 

“Thanks Buck” You patted his arm. He took his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

“You can thank me later” He smirked and winked at you. 

You pushed him away and scowled. “As if.. You wouldn’t even be able to handle me Barnes”   
Bucky perked up a bit, “Is that challenge?” He smiled innocently. 

“I have better things to do” You walked over to Bruce and Tony. They examined your suit and weapons. 

“See you soon, sweetheart” Bucky said to you and walked out of the lab. 

“Is someone fighting fire with fire?” Tony smirked at you. 

You scoffed, “It’s not like that”

Tony and Bruce looked at each other knowingly. 

“Oh come on, don’t do that” 

Tony shrugged and smirked again. 

“He’s the bad boy type.. Which so happens to be your type”

“Oh yeah, and how would you know that” You glared at him while helping Bruce inspect your suit. 

“You’re stubborn, passionate, and have the gift of witty remarks” You just stared at Tony. He continued, “Just saying, Bucky is basically another you but in guy form. Plus, he’s got the strength to handle your body” He winked at you. He was talking about the sparring. All those times Bucky was able to pin you down. 

“Stop trying to be Cupid, Tony” 

You thanked Bruce, ignoring Tony on purpose. You left the lab, heading towards your room to get your bathing suit. You planned on relaxing by the poolside to tan. 

Plus, you could really use a drink from the bar.


	2. At the Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky follows you to the poolside bar. 
> 
> You definitely let your guard down, but not enough to let him take you on.

You slipped on your favorite black bikini. You loved that it covered up your chest but still looks sexy on you. Sometimes, you just wanted to feel like the woman you are. 

You grabbed a bag that you packed with sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel and a book. 

Heading out towards the elevator, you passed by the living room. All the guys were sitting and watching the game. Of course they would be drinking as well. Hell, you’re going to catch a drink right now.

You heard some whistles as you passed by. It stopped you on your track and you scoffed. 

“Hey where you goin beautiful?” It was Bucky’s voice. 

You exhaled your breath and walked back and leaned against the doorway. 

“Hey guys, enjoying the game?” You completely ignored Bucky’s question. He noticed this. He just smirked.

“It’s great! You should really take a seat” Steve smiled at you and offered you a beer.

“Thanks Steve, but I’m actually heading to the poolside. I’ll take my drink out there if you’re still willing to get me one” You smirked flirtatiously. 

Steve was a good friend of yours. You always thought he was handsome and the sweetest man you’ve met. Plus, you thought it was cute that he blushed whenever you flirted with him. 

His cheeks were dusted with a light pink. He was flustered. 

You giggled, “Another time then?” Steve smiled and nodded. 

You can see that Bucky was intently watching the two of you, trying to figure out what was happening. He was new to the team, so he doesn’t know the friendship you have with Steve. 

You looked over at Bucky and smirked at him. The two of you just casually checking each other out. 

Bucky was not a bad looking man. In fact he was incredibly handsome. Although his loud mouth will never get to you. He liked flirting with you, it was obvious. 

But Barnes acted like a dog around you. So it was a turn off. 

“Bye guys” You smiled and the only 2 men who were really paying attention to you. Steve looked away first. Bucky kept looking at you as you left. 

“You’re never going to get her like that Buck” Steve chuckled. 

“What do you mean? It’s getting her attention though” Bucky smiled. 

“She needs a level-headed man. Not some guy that cat calls at her every chance he gets. Trust me on this one Buck” Steve took a sip of his beer and focused on watching the game again. 

________

You placed your bag underneath your bar stool. 

“Hey Alex, the usual please” You smiled at the bartender. He was a cute guy that you’ve flirted with a few times. However, you two are now just good friends. 

“Here you go” He passed you your favorite drink. 

“Thanks Alex” You tipped him a few bucks. Taking a sip and relaxing, you focused your attention on the TV. 

You felt a presence take form next to you, you already knew who it was going to be. 

“What brings you to my party of 1, Bucky?” You looked over at him and smirked. 

“Just wanting to get away from it all, just like you” Bucky looked over at your drink, “I wouldn’t pin you as the type of girl to drink that”

You felt your eyebrow raise up, “Well, it seems you don’t really know me then” You finished off your drink. You made eye contact with Alex and asked for another. He nodded. 

Bucky was still stunned at your response. You really were a hard case to crack. But he liked that about you. 

“What do you really want Barnes?” You leaned back in your chair, giving him all the attention he so desperately wanted. 

“I wanted to chat” He smiled. You couldn’t help but smile back. 

“About?”

“Anything”

You thought about it. You calculated the pros and cons of chatting with Bucky. 

“Ok” You smirked. What is there to lose talking to him?

________  
About 4 drinks later..

You and Bucky were laughing hard over a good Steve Rogers story. 

“I can’t believe you let him do that” You laughed. 

“I know I know, I’m the bad guy, but he was fine” He smiled. 

The two of you calmed down and just smiled at each other. 

The chemistry between you two was like no other. Maybe Tony was right. 

You hate when he right. 

You noticed that Bucky began leaning towards you more. 

You were starting to feel nervous. Was he trying to kiss you? 

Bucky’s hand cupped your face and he was leaning in closer. You can tell he was a bit drunk like yourself. But you knew better than to act on emotions in this state. 

As Bucky went for it, you moved your face so he kissed your cheek instead. It was a gentle kiss. One that you were not expecting from a man like him. Perhaps he was a softie under all that rough exterior he puts on.

“At ease Soldier..we’re not there yet” You took his hand away and held it longer than you should have. The two of you made eye contact and you can tell he looked defeated. 

You kissed his cheek before getting up and heading back inside. 

“Bye Alex!” You waved at the bartender. Bucky was still looking at you. However, he was looking at you like the time you were sparring. 

It was intense, challenging and mischievous. 

What could he be up to now?


	3. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to take Bucky's measurements at the Lab. 
> 
> How will you two react seeing Bucky with no shirt on?

It’s been a few days and you haven’t really talked to Bucky. Not that you were ignoring him, but you weren’t one to chase men. 

“Who’s coming in today, Tony?” You asked him as you walked into the lab. 

“Your boy toy” He smirked. 

“Which one, I have plenty” You joked backed. 

“Bucky” Tony continued smirking. 

“He’s not a part of my collection” You smiled. 

Tony smiled back, “Am I?”

“Nope” You laughed. You honestly did love Tony. He always knew how to make you laugh. Plus, he was a great lab partner, along with Bruce. 

Bucky walked in wearing a black tee and jeans. 

Tony handed you measuring tape, “He’s getting measured today. You can take care of that” 

“Stop it Cupid..” You gave Tony the eye. He just smirked and walked away. 

“Come here Barnes” You waved him over. 

He walked over with a bit of a swagger. You just chuckled internally. He was trying to show off for you. 

And it did work truthfully. All of his body moved in a way that you can focus on his muscles. 

“Morning Y/N, didn’t think you’d be putting your hands on me so soon” Bucky smirked. 

You smiled and shook your head lightly, “Take off your shirt please” You smirked at him back. 

Bucky’s eyes widened a bit and you can see his pupils dilating slightly. So he’s turned on huh?

You waved your measuring tape in his face, “Don’t get any idea. This is for Science” 

He smirked, “Sure thing” He pulled his black tee off revealing his lean body. God, he was really hot. 

You cleared your throat to pull back the sexual tension in the air. It didn't work though.

You began measuring his waist and writing down his measurements on his paperwork. You then measured across his chest and full torso. Then you measured his arms.

“Flex please” You looked up at his bright blue eyes. He complied and you felt his muscles raise between your fingers, “Thank You” 

Bucky smiled down at you. Your eyes have been dilated but at this moment he could barely see the color in your eyes. They were incredibly dark with lust. 

You finished up his measurements and picked up his black tee. You handed it to him and sent him on his way to Tony to check out the new tech. 

“Tony, I’m taking a lunch break, I’ll be back” You took off your lab coat revealing a tight black dress. You liked looking and feeling good. 

You waved and took your purse, heading out to the kitchen. 

“You think she likes me?” Bucky watched as you left. He was captivated by your entire being. 

“Oh, no doubt in my mind” Tony said as he pressed a few buttons on a console. 

“Do you think she would go on a date with me?” 

“I don’t know, just ask her” Tony smirked. 

“Yeah, like it’s that easy to do” Bucky chuckled. 

“Well, that’s a good thing isn’t it?” Tony left to another station, leaving Bucky thinking.

Bucky was used to women who fell for his charm and wit. He would always be leaving some place with a girl. However, his charms didn’t work on you like it did to them. 

He loved that you knew what you wanted. He also loved that if someone wants to be with you, they need to fight for you. They need to show you that they’re willing to go there with you. 

He wanted to be that guy for you. He wanted you. That’s all he knew. 

Hopefully you were starting to feel the same for him. Or at least acknowledge that he wasn’t going to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment if you like what you read!


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can't hold yourself back for too long. 
> 
> Neither can Bucky.

Bucky observed you over the week. He noticed that you went to the poolside bar every other day. You liked to wind down with a good drink. 

Today, you were laid out tanning on a beach chair. The sun beamed a warm veil over your body. You can feel it just seeping into your skin. 

Then you noticed a change in temperature..and an undeniable presence. 

You put your shades on before opening your eyes. You leaned up and smiled at Bucky. 

“You’re blocking my sun, Barnes”

“Sorry, I just thought you might like this” He handed you your favorite drink from the bar. 

You accepted it and pointed to the empty beach chair next to you, “Join me?”

Bucky pulled the chair closer to you than where it was. He had on just swim trunks. It reminded you of the time you felt his muscles while measuring him. 

“Can you help me with something?” 

“What do you need?” Bucky smirked. 

“Get my back for me will ya?” You passed Bucky tanning lotion. You spun around and lifted your hair, putting it in a ponytail. You then unclasped the back of your bikini top. You held the front part with your arms. 

Bucky smiled as he viewed your toned back. You had a small frame, but it was perfect for him. He took the lotion in his hands and began rubbing it on your back. 

He smirked when he heard you gasp and moan a bit from his cold hand. He massaged the tanning lotion in your skin. Making sure to spread it across your back, shoulders and even up your a neck a bit. 

“Thanks Bucky” You laid yourself down on your stomach. 

“It was my pleasure” He smiled. 

__________

The two of you enjoying talking for an hour. You flipped yourself over a few times during the chat. 

“I’m going in for a swim, you coming?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, let’s go” You set aside your sunglasses and took your ponytail out. 

The two of you walked over to the deep end. You dived in first, embracing the cool water. 

Bucky dived in after you. He stayed under just a bit longer, also embracing the coolness of the water. 

Bucky watched as you wiped the water away from your face. Your mouth was half open and you looked sexy as hell. 

“Stop staring, Barnes” You smirked, “It’s not polite” 

“Sorry, can’t help it” He smirked. 

You splashed him playfully. 

The two of you laughing and splashing each other. 

“Ok Ok!” You needed to wipe the water away from your face again. 

Bucky decided to fool around more with you. 

So he swam under, seeing that you weren’t watching. He pulled you down under water by your leg. 

You gasped but held your breath as soon as you knew what was happening. 

The bastard was smirking at you underwater!

You pushed him away underwater. You were giving him the eye. 

The two of you swam up to the surface. 

“Bucky, what the hell!” You splashed him. Bucky was able to hold your arms away and pulled you towards him. 

“I’m just playing around” He smiled. It calmed you down and you starting laughing. 

“You’re crazy, James” You smiled. 

You two were really close together. 

“Yeah? Well I’m crazy about you” He cupped your face and leaned down to kiss you. 

His lips were cool and soft. Yet the kiss was full of passionate and need. You returned his kiss by pulling him closer. Your arms slipped around his muscular neck. 

“Y/N” Tony called out from the other side of the pool, “We need you in the lab! Oh and stop making out in my pool!”

You pulled away from Bucky blushing from embarrassment. 

“Gotta go” You bit your lip and kissed him on the cheek. 

You swam to the side and ran to get your things. Being called to the lab must have been important. 

Bucky smiled as you walked away. He needed more than just a kiss from you. Not that he wants to get you to bed (although he secretly does). He wants to make you his. 

Maybe he'll take you out later.   
_____

“Hey, what’s up Tony?” You put your hair in a bun while putting on your lab coat. 

“Oh nothing never mind, Bruce fixed it” He smirked. 

“Why do I get a feeling that you're lying to me?” You raised your eyebrow at him. 

“Ok Ok, I just wanted to cockblock you” He laughed. 

“Why would you do that” You glared.

“You were going to have sex in my pool!” 

“Was not! It was just a kiss” You scoffed and grabbed your things to walk away. 

_________

You angrily walked to your room. However upon walking to your door, there was a card taped to it. 

Y/N: On your bed you’ll find an outfit I picked out for you. Meet me downstairs in 30 mins. Don’t be late. Bucky. 

You were a bit stunned by the card. Are you going on a date right now!? Also, why did his domineering tone turn you on so much. 

Entering your bedroom, you saw the little black dress you wore on the same day Bucky was in the lab with you. 

Guessed he liked it. You smirked. 

Maybe you’ll give him more than just a kiss tonight. Or you can tease him into oblivion for not asking you to your face on a date.


	5. Dinner and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows you that he's the best choice for you. 
> 
> Warning: Incoming Smut

You took the elevator downstairs to the lobby. You had on your black dress, black pumps and your hair was in loose waves. 

Your makeup was natural yet with a smokey eye. 

You saw Bucky on the couch in an all black suit. 

It took your breath away seeing him shaven clean with his hair slicked back. 

He saw you walking towards him and he stood up and swaggered over to you. Oh, there he goes again. You smirked. 

“You’re late” He extended his hand out to you. 

“Can’t rush perfection” You took his hand and he wrapped his fingers around yours gently. 

“Well, you look beautiful as always” You blushed a bit.

“Thanks Bucky. You clean up well” You smiled. 

Bucky led you out of the tower. He opened the car door for you. 

“Such a gentlemen, never thought I’d see the day” He smirked at your comment. 

“I can play nice sometimes” He closed to door for you then took the drivers side. 

“So where are you taking me?” You asked.

“Dinner by the water” He smiled. 

_________

The drive there was not as bad as you thought. 

The restaurant was very beach looking but more elegant than casual. 

There were light strung up all around the building. It was beautiful. 

“Reservation for 2 for James Barnes” Bucky told the hostess. 

“Right this way please” She took two menus and led you to an outdoor table.   
It was secluded away from the others which made you a bit nervous. You haven’t really been on a date in a while. 

Bucky took the chair out for you and helped push you in. 

“What’s the special occasion?” You smiled.

“Just taking out my best girl” He smiled. 

The night went on better than you expected. Bucky treated you so kindly and with respect. If he thought there was a chance he could get to you heart, well he’s done it. 

You shared laughs, secrets and lastly a moonlight kiss. 

A kiss that lead to something more. 

_______

Your body was pushed up against the wall roughly. Bucky kissed you hard and rough. His hands were exploring your thighs, ass and hips. You moaned in his mouth. The feeling of contact was beginning to make you wet. 

The two of you had dominating personalities. Which has proven to make sex a challenge for the both of you. 

You took his tie and pulled it towards you, tightening it slightly around his neck. 

“Kinky” Bucky wrapped his metal hand around your hair and pulled it, exposing your neck. 

He licked up your neck slowly, scraping his teeth along the way. 

You couldn’t help but moan his name. His real name. James. 

“You’ll be screaming that more often than you think, I promise you that” Bucky kissed you again roughly. He began pulling up your dress, exposing your long tan legs. 

You jumped up and wrapped yourself around his waist, grinding your hips against his. 

“I’d like to see you try” You whispered in his ear. You heard him groan, grabbing your ass tightly. 

“Oh you just wait” He smacked your ass hard, leaving a stinging feeling. 

“Down the hall, last door on the left. Now, James.. Please”  
Bucky’s primal need was beginning to take over. You wanted to take control but you were slowly becoming submissive to him. He couldn’t wait to ravage you all night. 

He couldn’t wait to make you his.


	6. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut.

Bucky kicked the door out of the way to the entrance your bedroom. His grip on your body was getting desperate. His hands kept pushing your body to grind against his, letting you feel his erection. 

Your body shivered from the feeling. It wanted him bad. No, needed him.

Walking down the hall, he would whisper to you all the things he would do to you. They weren’t sweet or romantic. They were domineering and possessive. 

You felt the softness of your bed as Bucky laid you down. Then you felt Bucky lifting your legs and pushing them apart roughly. 

“Hold them back” You obliged. You weren’t sure if he was going to fuck you right then and there or what. 

Then you felt a coolness rubbing against your thigh. Bucky was caressing your legs, kissing, licking, and sucking your tan skin. You were moaning softly. 

Bucky pushed your thong away, rubbing a finger slowly down your wet slit. 

“Look at me” He said, “You’re going to watch as I eat you out”

“Buon Appetit” You smirked. 

He smirked as well. He then used his fingers to spread you apart; followed by his tongue licking your wet center. 

You moaned loudly. Bucky knew exactly how to work your body. 

 

“So fucking sweet” His bright blue eyes were glued to yours. You let go of one of your legs and grabbed his hair. 

You were in charge now. Showing him exactly where to go by your command. 

Bucky groaned. You moaned from the vibration veiling over your clit. 

“James, I’m gonna cum!” Your body was beginning to tremble. You can’t remember the last time you came this hard. 

Bucky drank every last drop of you. You tasted better than he expected. It turned him on even more. He felt a growing pain in his pants. He didn’t want to wait any longer. 

He let you have your fun. But that was over now. 

You were laid back breathing heavily. You felt an incredibly warm and soft flesh rubbing against your entrance. It was too big to be fingers. Way too big. 

You smirked. However, it was wiped away when Bucky plunged himself into you, no warning. 

You gasped. Bucky smirked. 

“You’re really.. fucking .. tight” Bucky moved in and out of you. He watched as your vaginal walls clenched around him. It was the most intense sexual pleasure he’s ever had. 

You were velvety, ribbed and tight. He could cum in you right now if you’d let him. 

Bucky began gyrating his hips faster. He would go deeper everytime. He left you a moaning mess. 

You felt his hands pull the top part of your dress away to reveal your breasts. However he wasn’t letting go of your dress. In fact he was using it as leverage to pull himself right back into you. 

Just another way to show you who’s in control. 

The sounds of skin slapping was turning you on even more. 

“Fuck James!” You screamed, feeling another rush through your body. You can hear the sound of skin slapping increase, as you vagina seeped out your orgasm.

“That’s my girl” James whispered. He then leaned forward, pushing your legs down with him. You couldn’t believe he was going deeper than before. 

“Are you going to let me cum in you, Y/N?” He asked you, as he was teasing your nipple. Twisting and flicking it. 

“Yes! Yes I want to feel you drip out of me, James” He groaned at your submissiveness. 

“Harder.. Harder” You were repeating to him over and over. You felt your vaginal walls tightening around him. 

“Oh.. yes, Keep doing that” Bucky moaned. You listened. You controlled the tightness around him.   
Bucky moved your legs out of the way to cup your face and kiss you hard. Then you felt it. 

You felt a warm fluid spreading all around inside. It was easily the most addicting feeling and you wanted it more often. 

“James, no matter ..how we fuck.. you need to ...finish inside me.. Always” You said to him in between kisses. 

You felt his smirk. Of course his ego was blown up. 

“Even in this pretty little mouth of yours?” He suckled on your bottom lip. 

“Even in my asshole” You smirked. 

His pupils were dilating again. You could even feel this penis swelling up inside you once more. 

You felt his finger rubbing and teasing your asshole. 

“Are you sure you’re up to do that, Y/N?”

“Well, I’m not the one hesitating now, am I?” You smirked at him.

Challenging him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments!


End file.
